Someone like you
by kimie-dk
Summary: Haizaki has always secretly loved Kise. Now, after many years, he discovered he is dating Aomine. And his reaction to that is not very good. - AoKise, and forced HaiKise - rated M. Not for the soft-hearted, I guess.


**Someone like you**

Disclaimer: This songfic is based on Adele's song "Someone like you".  
However, adaptations were made on the lyrics, so they'd fit the plot of the story.  
Apart from the adaptations, all credits for the song goes to Adele ;D

-

Haizaki Shogo was not a typical Japanese guy at all.  
Too troubled, since his childhood. Parents never there, too much loneliness.  
Too much free time spent the wrong way (Maybe. What is the right way?)  
Street basketball, fights, some drugs, alcohol, excessive sex during his youth.  
Skipping classes, he just went to school to pick up chicks and play basketball.  
It was good. Rough basketball took away part of his constant tension.  
All was going ok, or normal in his life, until he met Kise Ryota.

At Teiko, he played basketball as a regular. He always thought he never cared about his regular position, until that cocky boy took it away from him. Suddenly, this newcomer, top model boy comes in and decides he wants to play basketball. He was famous for starting and quitting many sports, so nobody thought he was gonna stick around this time – but he did. And not only he did, but he seemed to think that him, Haizaki, was the weakest in the team, and the he could come and challenge him for his spot.

Angry, Haizaki took back at him, just because Kise was arrogant. Got all of his girls, defeated him mercilessly. He did it all to keep Kise "under him". Under his control. However… it ended. Eventually, Akashi forced him to leave and Kise started playing in his place.

He left Teiko completely pissed, but eventually his hatred subsided, as he found new people to torment and new places to rule over – until he heard the news.

No, not the news about Kiseki no Sedai (well, that too). The news about the new couple.  
Kise was dating Aomine, "his inspiration" for basketball. Blah. That sounded so stupid!

 _"I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a "guy" and you're "dating" now  
I heard that your dreams came true  
Guess "he" gave you things I didn't give to you"_

Haizaki would never ever admit to anyone but himself the true reason why he picked on Kise that much. The true reason why he tried it all to make him miserable. Why he never ever let him be with anyone else at school. To Kise and the others, it just sounded like Haizaki hated him. But it was quite the opposite. He loved Kise Ryota. He was blond, handsome, cheerful and nice. Everyone around him grew to love him so fast. It was like… the sun. And what a talent for sports. He was so talented that he soon defeated Haizaki and many others. There was nobody like him. He was amazing. Unique.

Haizaki thought that after left Teiko and losing contact with the blond, all would fade. But after having heard about him and Aomine… no. He realized that no, he had not at all forgotten. His feelings had not at all subsided. And he had not at all turned the page. He still wanted Kise for himself. And now, he wanted him even more than he ever wanted him before.

 _"Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light"_

So, he headed for Kaijo. Even studying in different schools, the couple still hanged out often.  
But not during class time. If he got there before Aomine did after class, he could have it his way.  
Teach that blond a lesson. Make him kneel again. Have his attention all for himself, as he had in the past, when Kise was obsessed with taking his spot.

He passed through the gates. It was about lunch break. He headed for the courts, where Kise liked to be most of his free time (practicing). And there he found him. Talking to some teammates. As soon as he was spotted, Kise turned back to look at him – and he just froze. Ho looked pale. After some whispers, the group of boys was going somewhere else.

Ha! Chicken. Kise was running away from him. Why? Fear? Resentment? Or maybe… he couldn't stand him? No. Haizaki would not let him go. He just shouted loud:  
\- Running away from me, Kise Ryota?

The blond sighed. He asked for his other friends to please leave.  
And he turned to face Haizaki, though he was one of the people he wanted least to see.  
\- What are you doing here, Shogo? What do you want?

 _"I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over"_

Inside, Haizaki was trying to hide how painful that all was for him.  
Looking at the object of his desire in front of himself, and knowing that it belonged to somebody else. But he wouldn't simply let Kise get away with dating Aomine like that.  
He had to come and ruin it all. Because, dammit! Why was everyone around him so happy?  
Why was that he, Haizaki Shogo, had to live this shitty life and be miserable?  
Why is it that just he had to be left in the darkness, behind everyone else?

-

Nobody apart from Kise and Haizaki would know what went on at the basketball court that lunch. Kise would never be able to tell anyone, mainly Aomine; neither would Haizaki. He liked to keep some victories secret, to his own. And that was one of them. Okay, he did not win the war. That was lost a long time ago. But he won that battle – and left with the blond a reminder that he would never ever be completely gone from his life. Never. He would keep coming back, to hunt him at least in his nightmares.  
That he could never be 100% happy, as he thought he could be. No. There was a darkness hanging over Kise – and that was him. Shogo Haizaki. The forever rejected lover since the very beginning. The one that never stood a chance, for being so lousy at showing affection. For enjoying to destroy whatever he wanted, instead of creating something beautiful. For being so messed up. For never inspiring anyone to do anything good. Or, has his mom said once, "for being born when you shouldn't".

 _"You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised  
In a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days"_

Kise never felt that awful before. After Haizaki left the court, he got dressed back and left too, barely able to walk. Everything hurt him so bad. His neck, full of nasty purple spots. His asshole, brutally invaded with no mercy and no preparation. His chest, scratched and bleeding. His thighs, green from being squeezed so hard.

He wasn't going to class again. Not in that shape. He sat down on a bench in the boy's dressing room (not without a loud painful moan), and thought how happy he was until 1 hour ago. How he and Aomine got along so perfectly fine; how he liked so much his new friends at Kaijo; how his modeling career was becoming better and better… and now, none of that mattered anymore. He felt used and dirty, like and old toy, and miserable like a cheater, that belonged to someone he did not love just for the sake of the sex. Even that being a rape, against his will, he still considered it cheating. Would he ever be able to forget that horrible event? Would he ever be the same? How to hide this nasty appearance? People would look at him, and point, and know what happened. What a shame!

Kise just hoped he could hide it all in his winter uniform, reach home safely, and be away from everyone else, until all of his wounds were healed. And of course, pretend that nothing ever happened. Ever.

-

" _Nothing compares, no worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes, they are memories made  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?"_

At the moment, Haizaki enjoyed that all very much.  
The control, the fear, the pleasure – he cared about nothing else.  
But now, afterwards, he was feeling guilty. Kise did not enjoy as much as he did.  
Would anyone have seen them? Wouldn't Kise be feeling humiliated?  
How would he go home in that shape? He didn't think of that… dammit!  
All he did with his excessive passion and obsession was to hurt him. To damage him.  
He could never to anything nice – just destroy, tear apart, hurt.  
Shit… he hated himself. The sex was amazing, but the regret was excruciating.  
What a bittersweet feeling… what an antagonism. But that was exactly him.  
Light and darkness. Ying and yang. Passionate and destructive. Haizaki Shogo.

 _"Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you two  
Don't forget me, I beg, I'll remember you said,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

Inside, he just hoped someday, he could find someone like Kise.  
Someone that would be the sun of his life. That could fill him with joy.  
Someone he couldn't help but just truly love. And that could love him back.

He, now, internally, took back what he said and thought before. He doesn't want to see Kise again.  
To ruin all his life again, or hunt him down, or torment him. That bad memory would do enough.  
But he would eventually get over it, and be happy with Aomine. And that happy Kise is the Kise he loved.  
That cheerful boy is what he wants other people to see. Even if this means… another guy.  
So be it.

As that song he heard in the radio said:  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.  
And for him, it has always just hurt. Always. __


End file.
